


最後的愛人

by ChianyeYue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: 他遇到這個奇怪的委託人，本以為是不可能再見面的關係，卻將他殺手的任務搞得一團亂。
Relationships: R27, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, R綱 - Relationship, 里綱 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	最後的愛人

清澈而柔和的歌聲輕響著，人們都沉醉在在那甜美的樂曲之中，沒人注意到正緩步穿過桌子與桌子間黑暗處的人影，他壓低著帽子，不帶情緒的臉龐隱藏在黑色的陰影底下，他只是看了一眼台上演唱的女歌手，正演唱著她的第二首歌，冷然的眼別開視線瞧向角落的一張小桌，那桌只點了一杯寒酸的酒，桌前的年輕男子專注地聽著女歌手的演唱。

長年養成的習慣讓他隱密而迅速地觀察起男子的一切可視特徵，從衣著打扮、表情、姿勢到行為舉止，卻沒料到那雙琥珀色的眼眸突然轉向他，幾乎沒有一絲猶豫與懷疑地浮出一抹肯定的微笑，那眼神說明著男子已經認出他。

真奇特，他忍不住想，對方是憑藉著什麼辨別出他的？

他非常肯定，除了曾經的委託人以及極少數好友之外，沒有任何人知曉他的容貌，因為那些親眼看過他的人都已經不在這個世界上，無一例外。

他安靜地走到桌前坐下，一開始保持著靜默。

｢我還以為你不來了。｣那個年輕的男人露出微笑，｢要喝點什麼嗎？｣

｢不用。｣他回答，看向眼前絲毫沒有露出一點拘謹或戒心的男人，｢在她唱到第二首歌時來到第三排後方的坐位，我應該沒有錯過。｣大多數的委託人往往會懼怕他在外的那些惡名——儘管大多數是虛假的傳聞，但也不算差得太遠——而渴望早些結束對話，但眼前的人看來一點也不趕時間。

｢喔，你很準時，只是我以為你會更早些。｣男人溫和地笑著並伸出手來等待他握上，｢里包恩先生，很高興你願意理會我這種小組織的委託人，我本不抱希望，沒想到真的可以與你見面。｣但里包恩沒有理會，對方也不以為意。

｢委託人都是平等的，只要能夠付出報酬，我就可以接受任何委託。｣

｢真是可靠，沒有讓你覺得棘手的委託嗎？｣

｢比如說？｣

｢彭哥列首領之類的。｣當男人提起那個字眼時，能看見那深黑的眼底閃過一道冷光，稍縱即逝，｢啊，我只是好奇，今天可不是來委託這種事情的。｣

｢我記得你要買情報，但竟會有人想要這種情報。｣

｢……很奇怪嗎？｣男人歪著頭問，里包恩什麼也沒說地遞出一封黑色信封，壓在桌上，那顯然就是男人想要的東西。

｢無所謂，只要你付錢。｣

｢請收。｣男人拿出一個雪茄盒，順著桌子滑給里包恩，｢清點一下吧。｣

雪茄的下方擺著小片的金條，數量剛好足夠，符合他們交易的約定，里包恩將黑色信封交到對方手上，這裡面寫著所有曾經為彭哥列服務過的自由殺手名單，有很多是里包恩認識的，但他不會因此就不把對方寫在表單上，儘管不曉得對方需要這個名單做些什麼。

｢我就知道交給你一定能查到，｣男人非常安心地輕嘆，里包恩有種奇怪的感覺，眼前的人似乎很確信他會提供完整的名單，｢這正是我想要的。｣

｢那麼，既然交易愉快，我也該離開了。｣里包恩起身，他並不想有任何更深的聯繫，也沒打算多做停留，要說對這個男人留有什麼印象，或許是那份從容如常的態度，以及滿身破綻卻讓里包恩的所有感官微微繃緊的奇異感受，這莫名緊張的想法讓里包恩更不願久留，那大概也算是某種殺手的直覺。

｢你不好奇我拿這個名單要做什麼？｣沒想到男人繼續搭話，彷彿很熟的態度卻不令人討厭，只是有點不合時宜，｢甚至從你到這兒之後也沒問我的名字。｣

｢有必要嗎？我們並不會再見面。｣里包恩壓低帽子，嘴角微微上揚，要說他完全對眼前的男人不感興趣，那是騙人的，｢但我知道你並不單純是維諾恩家族的低階幹部，像你這樣的人，不可能僅僅止於那種職位，｣雖然男人看上去很年輕，但里包恩能從一個人的細微表情與舉動中，大致判斷出對方的能耐，｢何況，一個正常的黑手黨都不會有膽量對彭哥列家族相關的情報出手。｣

｢……喔。｣那男人發出一點聲響，隨後笑了出來，那聲音格外輕柔悅耳，｢我想殺的人，就在這份表單上。｣

那句話讓里包恩猶豫了短短一秒，他重新走回位置上坐下，面對眼前低頭啜飲著酒的男人，他露出一抹感興趣的冷笑。

｢看來這可能會成為我的下一樁生意。｣在這名單上的都不是普通的殺手，為彭哥列服務過的大多是些菁英中的菁英，也就表示很少殺手可以殺死這些人，｢不介意我問問吧？｣

｢安德烈佛．崔普斯，我要殺這個男人。｣那人回答，聲音連顫抖都沒有。

那個在同行間也十分響亮的名字讓里包恩瞇起雙眼，他撐著臉，忍不住思考眼前的顧客到底在想些什麼，這個男人有些特殊之處，里包恩只是無法清晰分辨到底是什麼讓人如此在意。

｢要殺他並不容易，你若知道他的實力——｣

｢他很強，在自由殺手中擁有數一數二的實力……但你可以，不是嗎？｣男人打斷里包恩的話，本來帶著笑容的臉龐染上一絲憂鬱，｢雖然我不是很喜歡…殺死誰，但這次是必要的。｣

｢必要之死，黑手黨總是喜歡用這種語言來掩飾罪惡。｣

｢很狡猾，是嗎？｣男人笑著面對里包恩的諷刺，里包恩不討厭對方的坦然，因為里包恩自己也是同樣靠著殺人賺錢，且不屑美化這種行為，｢我知道殺他不容易，但想要委託你似乎是不可能的事情。｣

｢為什麼？｣

｢我沒有那麼多錢，剛剛給你的是我全部的積蓄。｣男人聳聳肩，露出一點苦笑，他來到這裡後沒有太多錢財在身，貧窮一直是難以克服的問題，所以他才會待在維諾恩家族工作，賺取些生活費。

｢顯然我是不該停留腳步了。｣里包恩嘲笑，沒想到對方是個窮小子。

｢呃，委託你殺這個人，到底需要多少？｣

里包恩比了個數字，男人露出錯愕的表情，｢看來是你付不起的價錢。｣

里包恩見那張臉露出為難的笑，從剛剛開始他就一直盯著這個男人的臉看，想探索更多細節和線索，男人有一雙琥珀色的眼睛，略微白皙的皮膚，褐色的頭髮，以及東方臉孔，大概不是西西里的人，一點也不像黑手黨卻隱隱散發出不同常人的特殊氛圍，即便是在提起要殺人的時候，表情也一直非常柔和，總之就是容易被欺負的那種臉，但這種人經常都深藏不露。

看著正唉聲嘆氣的那人，里包恩忍不住心中想刻意調侃的想法。

也想試試看對方的底線在哪兒。

｢你有張漂亮的臉。｣里包恩漫不經心地說，手指粗魯地扳起對方的下巴，嘴角勾起一抹帶著諷刺的笑，｢某種程度我也樂意其他的委託方式，可惜你不是女人。｣事實上，這句話也有讓對方知難而退的意思。

然而，那雖然讓男人退縮了，但並沒有被惹怒，反而帶著一種理解後的無奈，那張臉微微泛紅的模樣，看著竟有些不符歲數的可愛之處。

｢怪不得你會有一堆情人…我以前聽傳聞還不信呢。｣聽見男人低聲輕嘆，里包恩有點好奇男人從哪裡聽說他有許多情人的，在這塊上他一直都小心翼翼，他的情人們也大多理解他工作上的需求，不會要求他駐留，｢我懂你的意思了，總之，我只能自己想辦法殺掉安德烈佛。｣男人又重重嘆了一口氣，撥亂自己的頭髮，｢……雖然感覺很麻煩，但也不是很難吧。｣

里包恩微微挑眉，知道安德烈佛實力的人是不會說出這種話的。

但他總覺得對方並不是不曉得安德烈佛在殺手中的地位，畢竟要殺掉對方肯定有些淵源，或許……一個可能性從里包恩的思緒一閃而過，但他很快拋去……若真擁有殺掉安德烈佛的實力，不可能甘於當個小家族的幹部。

這次換男人起身，眼中帶著一絲可惜的情感，視線在里包恩身上眷戀地停了一會兒，要不是里包恩很確定自己這是第一次跟對方見面，他會以為眼前的人將他當作認識多年的老友，甚或是家人之類的。

｢我幫你點了一杯酒。｣就在男人說話時，服務生送上一杯酒，這讓里包恩微微吃驚，不是因為對方的多此一舉，而是因為那杯酒是他常會點的，｢你其實更喜歡喝烈酒吧，只是因為跟任務對象談話不能允許任何因素影響判斷…但我要走了，你不必壓抑喜好。｣

｢你……｣

里包恩有不少疑問，即便對方看穿了這一點，又為何清楚他常點的酒。

但不等里包恩質問這件事情，男人稍稍彎下身，手指掀起那頂黑帽，那動作過於自然以至於里包恩甚至沒有察覺到那正在發生，他的黑色眼眸迎上男人直接而溫柔的目光，他不該讓任何人看見自己完整的臉，卻無法對男人產生警戒之心，一切都非常自然。

｢你叫什麼？｣

聽見里包恩直到這時才問他的名字，男人彎起雙唇，露出有些調皮的笑，｢終於對我感興趣了？｣但他不打算說明，只是將椅背上的外套披上肩，里包恩可以看出他的身形纖瘦，｢希望下次能在哪裡見面吧，里包恩。｣

里包恩將帽子拉回原位，看著輕輕揮手道別的背影。

視線轉回桌上那杯酒，他並不打算喝，他從來不喝別人送的酒，但太多怪異的事情發生在同一個人身上，讓里包恩不禁對這個神祕的委託人起了興趣，對方竟能讓他啞口無言，不知該如何反應，這是絕無僅有的，而這種感覺一旦產生，就很難徹底從腦海除去。

綱吉站在細雨之中，運氣不好，沒想到剛出酒館不久外頭就下起雨。

胸口仍殘留著一絲暖意，要是可以，他真的希望能繼續和對方談下去，但他不能夠也不應該留下太多存在痕跡，更不該在任何人腦中留下記憶，只要盡快處理完該做的事情就好，他不該因為見到熟悉的人而產生留戀。

｢但那傢伙，真是從以前就沒變。｣綱吉的唇彎起淺淺的弧度，眼中閃耀著溫潤的光亮，跟對方見面讓他信心大增，沒什麼理由，就是單純的開心。

思考著下一步，但首先要解決眼前的雨，氣溫驟降讓他將身上的大衣裹緊，當他決意冒著小雨返回住處時，有人安靜地遞來了傘，那迫使他停下腳步。

悄然無聲，綱吉甚至沒能察覺對方什麼時候靠得那麼近的，驚訝在眼底停留了一會兒後恢復平靜，那雙陰暗中仍然透著銳利光芒的黑眸，像黑曜石一樣漂亮。儘管不曉得對方為什麼跟上來，但綱吉一動不動瞧著對方的手指伸向自己的臉，碰觸到的那一刻，感覺那指尖異常灼熱，綱吉的雙頰這才因為意識到了什麼而微微發燙。

因為太了解對方的習慣，所以即便是在還未開口前就知道對方想做什麼。

眼前的里包恩和自己只有一面之緣，肯定不會理解他內心的掙扎。

｢等……｣綱吉想開口說什麼之前，唇已經被一個輕柔的吻封住。

一開始只是如試探般看綱吉會不會反抗，但綱吉很清楚自己是無法強烈拒絕對方的，接著里包恩的行為變得更加肆無忌憚，深入到封閉了呼吸和聲音，手指扳著綱吉的下巴不允許他扭開頭，不會過分用力但也讓人很難移動，那個吻直到里包恩滿意後才鬆開。

撫摸綱吉泛紅的臉頰，里包恩的笑帶著一些調侃，卻也很溫柔。

｢你跟蹤我？｣綱吉有點不滿地瞪著對方，里包恩咧嘴偷笑的表情讓他惱火，｢不是對我不感興趣嗎？還是你有那種習慣，跟委託人？｣

｢這個嘛，並不常有，但感覺也不壞，反正是之後不會再見面的關係。｣說著有些絕情的話，但綱吉能理解里包恩的意思，這個時候的里包恩只是個自由殺手，為了自身的安危，也為了對方的安危，不可能、也不會維持一段長久的關係，所以情人總是一個換一個，從來不會付出真心。

｢這很難說，凡事沒有一定，你又怎麼知道我們未來不會見面？｣

｢如果我們見面，也許是你成為我的目標的時候。｣里包恩冷酷地說，但那種暗藏起銳利刀鋒的感覺也格外有魅力，他的指尖輕輕撥開綱吉的劉海，｢我收回那句話，就算你是男人，也挺吸引我。｣

｢你是因為對我的身分感興趣吧，我讓你感到好奇了。｣綱吉歪著頭笑，他竟覺得對方有些可愛，這大概是除了自己以外的人不會明白的感覺，｢也不是不行，能幫我殺個人嗎？｣

｢安德烈佛？｣里包恩問，綱吉點點頭，｢你若有自信能夠殺死他，何必雇用殺手？｣這是里包恩不能理解的，而他也想知道綱吉的實力。

｢雖然可以，但我不想有任何暴露我自己的風險，所以殺手是最好的，何況是最強殺手的你，肯定可以收拾得很乾淨，不留痕跡。｣綱吉看對方沉默就當他答應了，帶著一絲憐愛地掀開對方的帽子，那有些冷漠卻英俊的臉龐讓綱吉移不開視線，他們所在的地方是條暗巷，除了他們之外沒有其他人，綱吉知道對方願意脫下帽子顯露出整張臉時，就是最放鬆的時刻，｢你很好看，老實說…這算是我賺到吧。｣

里包恩發出輕笑，通常碰到這種奇妙的事情應該會驚慌失措才是。

但里包恩察覺到綱吉非常自在，而且還能跟他開玩笑、談交易，事實上他一旦出手就沒想過失敗，但綱吉一點也不像被逮住的獵物，並且很清楚他不會做任何危害生命的事情，這讓他對這大膽無畏的男人產生了好感，體內的興奮也逐漸攀升，難以言喻的感覺。

殺手是孤獨的影子，像這樣微微寒冷的夜晚，總是希望什麼溫暖身子。

而對象是這個人，里包恩有預感這會是個不錯的選擇，令他著迷。

｢都已經到這巷子找你，我不可能拒絕交易。｣

里包恩說完，便迫不及待地再次吻上綱吉，綱吉也闔上雙眼、放鬆身體靠在對方胸前，手指碰觸著對方的頸，里包恩溫熱的體溫和灼熱的氣息讓綱吉眷戀不已，他能感覺到全身都為之顫抖。

綱吉相信，里包恩肯定還是對自己隨時保持著警戒，以免這個今天第一次認識的男人暗中懷有其他目的，但即使有風險，里包恩看來還是相當沉浸在這一刻，這令綱吉暗自欣喜，也許他在里包恩眼中本來就是有吸引力的。

只是，看著尚未知曉任何事情的里包恩，綱吉心中有股罪惡感。

卻還是決定隨波逐流，畢竟他真的想念對方了。

不論是吻，或是碰觸自己的手，都令人懷念。

｢去哪兒？｣綱吉在那甜蜜的吻告一段落後問。

｢最好是你的住處。｣里包恩說，他不可能帶綱吉回自己的隱藏點，所以通常他與情人們的會面都是在對方的家中，綱吉沒有一絲抗拒地點點頭，而那飽含柔軟笑意的目光格外取悅了里包恩。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 這篇說了好久要開，拖到現在。  
> 也就是十年後綱吉跑回里包恩成為阿爾克巴雷諾前的過去，一上來就直奔房間哈哈，里包恩到這篇結束還是沒問到綱吉的名字，總之本以為會是短暫的關係，沒想到後面還會有所牽扯…綱吉則是明知道里包恩，卻裝作他們第一次見面，里包恩以後知道了肯定會很生氣。  
> 綱吉來這個時代做什麼，之後的篇章會來說明囉！  
> 希望大家喜歡！！


End file.
